Randy Yager
Real Name: Randy Mark Yager Aliases: "Mad", Randy Wislocka Wanted For: Murder, Robbery, Arson, Suspicion of Kidnapping Missing Since: 1997 Case Details: Randy "Mad" Yager is an Outlaw gang member and a wanted fugitive. He is believed to be with his girlfriend, Margie Jelovcic. In 1996, Margie was fulfilling her dream as a musician, playing the violin in the Detroit Symphony Orchestra. She was also a newlywed, planning a future with her husband, Nassar. Tragically, just six months after their wedding, he was killed in a car accident. Margie was shattered. She quit her job, left Michigan, and returned to her hometown of Gary, Indiana. There, she sought security with her mother and sister and coped with her despair with her new job, managing the night shift at the tavern owned by her mother. At this job is where she first met Yager, a high ranking member of a motorcycle gang called the Outlaws. He had a certain charm that attracted Margie to him, but she had no idea that he was an ex-con with a long criminal record. He and the other outlaws were under federal investigation for racketeering, drug dealing, and murder. Two of the outlaw members had allegedly murdered an elderly couple because they had a lot of money in their home. Soon after they met, Margie and Randy began dating and she began to change. She became distant with her family and the customers. Three months later, they took a trip to Las Vegas. What Margie didn't know was that Randy and seventeen other Outlaws members were being indicted for a Midwest crime spree that included bombings, robberies, and six murders. By the time Randy was tracked to Las Vegas, he and Margie had vanished. Two weeks later, Margie returned home safely but shaken. Strangely, she was even more devoted to Randy than before. She was also afraid of the authorities pursuing him. She believed that her apartment was bugged and that people were following her. Then, three months later in 1997, she mysterious vanished once again. Her car, luggage, and several personal items were left behind. Most surprisingly, she left behind her inhaler, which she needs for her asthma. Authorities don't know if she once again ran off with Randy, or if she met with foul play. Her family believes that if she is with Randy, she is no longer his girlfriend, but his victim, and they want her to come home. She is not wanted for any crime and is listed as a missing person. Randy, however, is wanted for six counts of murder, racketeering, terrorism, and robbery. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the September 4, 2001 episode. Results: Captured. In October of 2014, Randy Yager was captured in a bar in Rosarito Beach, Mexico and extradited to United States for trial. As authorities closed in, Margie fled in their car and was killed in a high speed chase. Her sister identified her body. Yager was indicted on charges of racketeering and conspiracy. He pleaded guilty in exchange for a fifteen-year term in federal prison. Links: * Randy Yager at Unsolved.com * Randy Yager at U.S. Marshals * Outlaws cycle gang members nabbed by cops * WANTED: Randy Mark 'Mad' Yager for Murder, Arson, Robbery and More * CAPTURED: Randy Yager, one of 15 Most Wanted fugitives in America taken into custody in Mexico * Motorcycle Gang Fugitive, Sought Since ’97, Caught * Last Outlaws fugitive from Gary caught after 17 years * Motorcycle gang fugitive, sought since '97, caught * Marshals capture man on the run for 17 years * Arrest of Fugitive Biker Gang Leader Shakes Baja Expat Community * Outlaws leader from Gary facing new federal charges * Former Outlaw Motorcycle Gang Member Indicted in Federal Court - Faces life in Prison * Brother of Rosarito Ex-Fugitive Randy Yager Found Murdered * Brother of biker gang leader found dead inside burning home ---- Category:Indiana Category:1997 Category:Murder Category:Abduction Category:Robbery Category:Arson Category:Captured